1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a diffuser prism sheet, a backlight unit using the same, a mold, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device that is non-emissive, e.g., a liquid crystal display device (hereinafter referred to as an “LCD”), includes a backlight unit as a light source to emit light. Particularly in large display devices, it may be difficult to provide uniform illumination over a large area. Such difficulties may become more pronounced with low-power light sources, which may make it difficult to provide an energy-conserving device having a large display area. Accordingly, there is a need for advances in display device technology that provide uniform illumination and enable the use of low power backlight units.